<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223340">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handcuffs, Memories, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, She gets a visitor, Smut, Telepathy, The Doctor's in prison, and a bit more smut, and the master's a bastard, its complicated, like them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hear there’s been some suspicious activity inside this cell, inmate.” The Master mutters quietly, a smile creeping onto his lips as his eyes gleam at her wickedly.<br/>“What are you doing?” She growls back.<br/>“I think the real question is, Doctor, what are <em>you<em> doing?”<br/>He smirks at her, eyes flickering down towards the sheet that covers her bare legs.</em></em></p><p>  <em>The Doctor gets an unexpected visitor in prison and stuff happens.</em><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor &amp; The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor's eyes squint open at the sound aggressive shouts and banging on her cell door, bright lights blurring her vision. A small tray of food has been pushed through the hatch at the foot of the door and she can see dark eyes glaring over at her through the cell door window. </p><p>She sits up, rubbing her eyes and making a low noise of disgruntlement at being woken so harshly. She doesn't really need the sleep, but has found herself drifting off at night more and more as the days have gone by, with not much else to do. She had taken to reading every book she could get her hands on, and muttering away to herself (the guards never seemed to want to stick around for a chat), but even that was getting dull now. Sleep was just another way to pass the time. The days seemed to be rolling into one with the same meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner, at the same time every day, and not much in between. Routine never really had been her thing, but days with nothing to do were a whole new territory.</p><p>Swinging her legs over the edge of the metal bed frame, she trudges over to pick up her tray, the guard swiftly slamming the hatch shut as she approaches.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” she grunts moodily to herself, picking up the tray and studying its contents.</p><p>Same as usual, one slice of soggy toast, an over ripe banana, small cup of milk and-</p><p>
  <em> A tiny figurine? </em>
</p><p>The Doctor freezes. That wasn’t usual. </p><p>Shoving the tray onto a table, she picks the small figure up and turns it over in her hand, her stomach swooping a little as she looks closer. It was a man clothed in a blue shirt, black trousers and thick soled boots- a prison guard.</p><p>“No,” she utters in a half gasp, the realisation flooding over her. There was no need for a note, it couldn’t have been anybody but him. But he was dead? She’d assumed that he was long gone by now, blown up by the death particle back on Gallifrey- but no, this was the Master, and somehow he was here. </p><p>She curls her hand into a fist around the figure, mind racing. This was bad, him being here was bad news. If he was getting trigger happy with the TCE around the prison, that was not a good thing. So why did she feel a twinge of relief at the thought? He might help her escape- if there was something in it for him probably. She doubted this was a simple rescue mission though, he always has a reason. His TARDIS must be somewhere nearby, and if she could just find it somehow, she might be able to escape.</p><p>Slumping down onto her bed she attempts to focus her mind, trying to reach out to him, to sense if he’s nearby, but there’s no response. Sighing in frustration she places the figure on the table next to her bed, and begins pacing around the room, preparing once again to find him.  </p><p>---</p><p>The day moves on, guards have been and gone on their rounds and she’d tried to engage in conversation with them, just to get anything from them. Any indication that they might have seen him around could be useful,  but she was shrugged off as usual.</p><p>They come along to remove and replace her food trays, which were left untouched; she didn't feel like eating anything after what was served at breakfast. Instead she sits against the stone wall on top of her bed, legs crossed. Head stooped over a book, letting her eyes skim through pages she had already read twice over. She isn’t taking any of it in, her mind aching from trying to forge a connection to the Master, every time she reaches out, her attempts are met with darkness. </p><p>She sighs in frustration after another futile attempt, slamming the book shut and tossing it aside. Why did he leave her something, if it was not an invitation to find him? He must know she can't leave her cell.</p><p>Feeling the frustration bubbling up inside, she squeezes her eyes shut again, channelling the anger and focusing hard to reach out once more-</p><p>“CELL SEARCH, GET UP!” the cell door swings open, a guard storming into the room.</p><p>“Oh hello!” The Doctor leaps up, switching on the animation in her voice and standing beside her bed, her mind snapping into action.</p><p>“Shut up,” the guard grunts, beginning his search. The Doctor pulls a face, rolling her eyes as he swipes her few possessions onto the ground. Brows furrowing a little as she watches him pull her cell apart, she rambles on regardless.</p><p>“Sorry, I just, uh, wondered if you’d seen anyone new round here? No particular reason why exactly, I just like to see some fresh faces round here, it gets a bit dull, I'm sure you- ouch!” </p><p>The Doctor's hands snap up to hold her head, her eyes scrunching in pain. The guard spins around, pausing his search to eye her suspiciously. She shuffles on the spot, correcting herself again and opening her mouth, ready to explain.</p><p>
  <em> You called? </em>
</p><p>She lets out a small gasp, the voice echoing into her mind. The guard steps towards her, his eyes wandering quizzingly. She forces a grin back at him, clearing her throat and squeaking “Sorry, just a headache!” </p><p><em> What’re you doing? You choose now of all times to respond? </em>She let her words hiss at him, angry and bitter.</p><p>
  <em> Sorry love, is now not a good time? I didn’t think you’d be too busy, with your current occupation and all.  </em>
</p><p>The guard has pulled back again and the Doctor's eyes follow his movements around the cell, trying not to focus on the Master grinning away to himself, continuing to patter words into her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Thought I’d drop in and say hello, figured you were probably missing me by now. Ah! Did you enjoy breakfast? I dropped you a little late housewarming gift.  </em>
</p><p>It takes all she has in her to not curse at him under her breath, but she holds back preventing any words from tumbling over her lips.</p><p>
  <em> I haven’t missed you, you cheeky bastard. I thought you were dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You always do Doctor, you should know by now, that’s never the case. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why do you always have to put on a show? Why not just show your face, I’m assuming you’re actually here somewhere anyway? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve got to get your attention somehow Doctor, why not make it a bit more exciting? Although, it's really not quite as difficult as usual, you're not exactly going anywhere anytime soon. </em>
</p><p>The Doctor can sense his movements, he’s tiptoeing around and chuckling to himself, having way too much fun. She rolls her eyes, making sure he feels her response before snapping them back into the room- the guard in her cell is finishing up now.</p><p>
  <em> Oh don't be like that dear. I am here, but just turning up wouldn’t be much fun, would it? </em>
</p><p><em> Get to the point, are you going to get me out of here or not? </em>She hisses these words back at him, grinding her teeth as the guard steps towards the door, eyeing her one last time.</p><p>The Master laughs gleefully, ignoring her anger.</p><p><em> Oh I’m sure I will eventually, but there’s a few other things I want to cover before that. </em> </p><p>He pauses.</p><p>
  <em> You’ve been playing on my mind, Doctor. </em>
</p><p>She resists rolling her eyes again, squashing down the same annoying twinge that she felt earlier.</p><p>
  <em>We’re in this together Doctor, you and me. We always have been and we always will be. We can't live or die without each other it seems. </em>
</p><p>There's another pause, whilst he thinks alone for a moment.</p><p>
  <em> Not sure what happened to us, but it's a shame really, do you remember the things we used to do together? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I- What are you talking about?  </em>
</p><p>She does remember. Frustration bubbles at his words, even the mention of it stirs something inside of her that she has been trying to push down for centuries. They both know that they’re too far from being able to be amicable now, even to just be friends. They had tried that, and he had ruined his chances.</p><p>The Master lets her response linger, giving her brain space to run in circles of conflicting thoughts on the matter until- </p><p>
  <em> Do you remember this?  </em>
</p><p>Suddenly he’s projecting fleeting memories into her mind. A young pair sat at the back of a classroom hiding behind text books together deep in conversation- then running through the streets below the citadel, hands locked into each other before turning a corner and collapsing in a heap on the ground, laughing until their bellies ached- and then a darker image of them curled into each other, intertwined bodies under tangled sheets… </p><p>“Stop it!” the Doctor splutters aloud, swiftly driving up a barrier between their minds. She stumbles over herself at the force, the last image burning onto her mind.  Re-entering the room and gasping a little, she looks around and spots the guard peering in at her through the cell door. She hadn’t noticed him leave in the confusion of the moment, but she sees him now, leering at her from the other side of the door, amused by her apparent random burst of anger.</p><p>“You’d be lucky,” she hears him scoff as he turns the key in the lock and slams the hatch shut. </p><p>The Doctor sighs, hearing the guard stomp away, her body flooded with a cocktail of emotions. The bed creaks beneath her as she collapses down in exhaustion, her head still pounding. Taking a moment to allow herself to replay what had happened in her mind she squeezes her eyes shut, before quickly opening them again, horrified to find hot tears burning there. Sniffing quickly and shaking herself, she slides into bed wiping any trace of them from her flushed cheeks and turning on her side to stare at the mess that had been left in her cell.</p><p>The figurine had somehow gone unnoticed and is now laying on its side under the table. The Doctor can see it clearly now, taunting her. In a different time, and if she was a little less exhausted, she might’ve climbed out of bed and thrown it against the wall in frustration, but right now she is <em> tired </em>. Tired of fighting and tired of playing games.</p><p>He was right, they can’t seem to live <em> or </em>die without each other. He is the ache and the relief of her life, the pain and the comfort. I always came back to him- and yet, she had left him to die and then ran. She always ran, and the Master did all he ever knew to do- he chased her.</p><p>Sighing deeply, she closes her eyes again, blacking out her surroundings.</p><p>
  <em> Contact. </em>
</p><p>No response.</p><p>
  <em> Are you there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Koschei? </em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry Koschei.  </em>
</p><p>She whispers through her mind and into the abyss, playing over the memories he shared, until fatigue washes over her. </p><p> ---</p><p>
  <em> “Do you like it like this Theta?” Koschei gasps, thrusting deeper and faster than before “Tell me you like it” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Theta is pinned down against the mattress, arms wrapped tightly around his body, their legs tangled together under thin sheets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, oh koschei please!” Theta moans, head rolling back, feeling the orgasm rise suddenly at his words. Their breathing turns heavy and ragged, gasping incoherent words over each others lips- </em>
</p><p>The Doctor wakes with a start, it is dark outside now, she must have slept through the rest of the afternoon. Sweat beading on her forehead, she untangles her legs from the bed-sheets and peels her clothes from her body, the cold air biting at her skin.</p><p>Drowsy and angry again at the dream still playing at the front of her mind, she swings her feet to the ground. This is all his fault. She’s certain it’s his intention to plant that memory back in her mind so that she can’t forget it. Just another one of his futile attempts to get her attention.</p><p>She fumbles about in the dark and slips a new T-shirt over her head again before slumping back down and pulling the covers up over her legs. </p><p>This is just another one of his power games, he wants to see a reaction from her and she refuses to let him know that she’s playing. </p><p>Yet she can’t deny growing ache between her legs as she mulls over the thought. Cursing him (and herself), she trails her hand under the sheets, stroking hesitantly down her stomach before resting lightly between her legs.</p><p><em> I suppose it wouldn't hurt </em> , she thinks. <em> He doesn’t need to know. </em></p><p>Thighs parting slightly, her fingers slide softly through the arousal that built up as she slept. Moving slowly, she arches her back into the mattress, angling herself up into the fingers that now circle her clit. She sighs in relief, increasing the pressure and chasing a feeling that had long since been forgotten. Imagining his hand there instead of her own, she squeezes her eyes shut, blocking out the cold, harsh surroundings. She can picture his warm body leaning over her, his breath hot against her cheek as he works his fingers through her. He would whisper soft words into her ear, into her mind, as he moves. </p><p>The Doctor's hand reaches down to curl two fingers up inside, stifling a moan at the thought of him thrusting into her, the first time in this form. She lets her thumb rub against herself clumsily, finally finding a rhythm that makes her stomach tighten and her breath grow shallow. She moans quietly, losing herself in thoughts, her mind tangled up in memories of nights that she had buried deep, blurring them all into one feeling, barely recognising them as her own.</p><p>
  <em> Knock knock … knock knock </em>
</p><p>She freezes, head spinning round to stare at the cell door. </p><p>
  <em> Knock knock… Knock knock </em>
</p><p>The lock clicks and she scrambles up to sit against the wall, holding sheets up to her chest- despite only needing to cover her bare legs.</p><p>A dark figure slides through the gap in the doorway and turns to lock the cell door behind them. The moonlight creeping in through the window illuminates his figure; he wears black pants and a blue shirt, tucked in at the belt. The Doctor's eyes linger for a moment, glancing briefly at the metal handcuffs swinging at his hips, before looking up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“I hear there’s been some suspicious activity inside this cell, inmate.” The Master mutters quietly, a smile creeping onto his lips as his eyes gleam at her wickedly.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She growls back.</p><p>“I think the real question is, Doctor, what are <em> you </em>doing?” He smirks at her, eyes flickering down towards the sheet that covers her bare legs.</p><p>The Doctor's cheeks grow hot and she avoids eye contact, hoping that he can’t see through the darkness.</p><p>“Stand up,” he barks before she has a chance to splutter out a response.</p><p>The Doctor pauses, frozen in shock for a moment and half debating whether to argue. However one look at his glare tells her otherwise, and she slowly edges her legs off the bed, bare feet soft against the rough floor. She drags the bed-sheets with her, covering her bottom half as she stands in front of the Master.</p><p>“You can get rid of that thing,” he snarls, pulling it from her hands and throwing it aside.</p><p>The Doctor stands there before him, her bravado faltering slightly as she grows increasingly aware of the cold air tickling her legs and the wetness between them. </p><p>“Why are you here?” She presses, irritated now. She can feel the ache in her core, increased at the sudden loss of touch, and hates that the situation isn't helping. The Master edges forwards, smirking at her.</p><p>“I thought maybe you might want some help, Theta darling,” he whispers, a hand reaching up to caress her cheek. He leans in so that there is barely an inch between their lips and the Doctor can feel the hotness of his breath against her skin.</p><p>“There’s only so much you can do yourself, love” he mutters in mock concern.</p><p>He is right. She wants him. Her body <em> needs </em>him, but she can’t tell him that.</p><p>“What makes you think I want your help?” she whispers back at him, her breath faltering as his lips brush past her own.</p><p>“I saw what you were thinking about, where do you think those memories came from?” His eyes are wide, speaking so clearly with glee. “You didn't quite close the connection earlier and- <em> well, </em> when you’re being so loud in my mind, I’m not going to sit there and ignore that, am I? You were practically screaming for my help.”</p><p>His hand is brushing up her leg now, dangerously close to where she aches for him to be.</p><p>
  <em> You miss it don't you Theta? </em>
</p><p>He speaks into her mind this time, tracing circles on the inside of her thigh as she falls back against the stone wall. She hesitates, gasping slightly as his hand brushes upwards.</p><p>
  <em> Ahh I- </em>
</p><p>His fingers find their way between her legs, the wetness he feels there answering his question before the words can stumble from her lips. Instead, his mouth reaches hers, sinking into a kiss as he moves his fingers slowly, until her breath grows shallow against his lips. His free hand reaches up and tangles itself in her hair, tugging slightly to arch her head back. </p><p>The Doctor welcomes this movement and thrusts her hips forward into his fingers, finding the pressure she needs from him.</p><p>
  <em> Remember how we used to do this Theta? Remember how you used to beg me for more? </em>
</p><p>She moans softly at this, her hips aligning- guiding him into a rhythm that makes her body flood with warmth. The Master's fingers slip towards her entrance and pause there for a moment, apparently indulging himself in the memory.</p><p>
  <em> You know what to say, love... you know how this goes.  </em>
</p><p>He whispers, his words tantalisingly echo inside her mind, teasing her with their presence and making her feel nothing but hot, burning desire.</p><p>
  <em> Master, please- </em>
</p><p>He slides one finger inside. Her hands grips on to him tight, fists bunching in his shirt, projecting images of what she wants, what she <em> needs </em>back to him.</p><p>“No.” He mutters, removing his hands from where she had begged it to be, trailing it up her chest to rest finally at her lips.</p><p>“Say it to me...I want to hear it come from these pretty lips,” he lingers slightly on the final two words. His wide eyes scanning over her features, hungry with excitement. </p><p>“No.” Her voice cracks as she utters a response, the warmth in her core aching in protest. “I’m not playing your games.”</p><p>There is half a second where the Doctor thinks he might slap her, she sees rage flash over his eyes for a split second until they settle again, but glinting dangerously now.</p><p>“Fine.” He waits a beat, thinking. “Get on your knees then.”</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“KNEES Doctor! GET ON YOUR KNEES!” he roars suddenly. Shaking himself, his eyes glance briefly at the cell door, before snapping back to the Doctor, rage still bubbling on his face. She bows her head, sinking slowly to the ground as his outburst rings through their ears.</p><p>“You’ve always had a temper,” she utters quietly, biting back a smirk on her lips. </p><p>The Master growls down at her in response, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants drop to the floor with a thud. The Doctor eyes him, watching intently as he pulls out his cock and beckons her forward. </p><p>
  <em> You know what to do  </em>
</p><p>His words nuzzle into her mind. She knows <em> exactly </em>what to do, but that doesn't mean she’s going to do it. It was only fair to reciprocate his torment.</p><p>She leans in towards him, helping to slide his underwear off his legs before taking him in her hand, tugging slowly. Circling her tongue around his tip, she leans closer, barely touching him with her lips. Making slow deliberate motions with one hand, she moves the other to his hip, holding him steady, preventing him from thrusting into her in frustration. The Master's hand comes to rest on the crown of her head, edging her forward to take more of him in. She holds back, teasing him softly with her hand and looking up, wide eyed, at his discontented expression.</p><p>“You’re so easy to play with,”</p><p>He lets out a low indistinguishable noise.</p><p>“Oh sorry, did you want me to stop?”</p><p>She opens her eyes wider as she speaks, feigning apology. </p><p>“Get on with it, or you’ll wish you never asked.” He snarls back.</p><p>She grins, barely taking a breath before taking him fully in her mouth. The Master gasps, clearly taken aback by the sudden movement. His hand curls in the Doctor's hair as she moves back and forth. She work him intently, finding a steady rhythm and then teasing him until until she has him gasping out her name. </p><p>“Doctor!”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p><em>"</em>Doctor, w-wait! I’m gonna-“</p><p>She ignores his pleas, adjusting herself to take him in deeper and running her tongue along his length. She can feel him tense beneath her as his hips buckle, nearing his orgasm.</p><p>Without warning the Master grabs hold of the Doctor's hair and pulls her head back, holding her at arm's length.</p><p>“I said stop,” he growls “I want to fuck you yet.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows, toying between amusement and anticipation. Clambering up off the ground she walks over to lay herself down on the bed. Settling with a grin on her face.</p><p>The Master trails behind her, pacing back and forth.</p><p>“Take that thing off.” He gestures to the grey, washed out t-shirt she still has on. </p><p>“You take yours off,” she quips back, her confidence emanating now.</p><p>The Master’s face breaks out into a grin, danger flashing in his eyes. His hand runs through his beard in aggravation. </p><p>“Oh love, let's not start that please” he chuckles, jaw tensing “I’ve got plenty of <em> tools </em> at my disposal with this uniform to sort you out. Remember where you are, Doctor.”</p><p>He looks around the cell, eyes flickering over to the trousers he had thrown aside. </p><p>“Shame, there doesn’t seem to be much of the uniform left on you.”</p><p>The Master smiles again, only slightly more strained this time. He reaches over to pick up his pants from the ground before throwing them down next to her. He climbs up onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his torso.</p><p>“Your turn,” he snaps, now kneeling before her on the bed. She glares back at him, toying with the idea of being resistant- seeing how far she can push him. Dangerous game.</p><p>“I kind of fancy keeping it on actually, it gets kinda cold in h-“</p><p>The Master lunges forward, pushing her shoulders so she lands on her back with a thud. He scrambles quickly, pulling the t-shirt over her head with one swift movement before resting himself over her to growl in her ear.</p><p>“I thought we might be able to avoid this Doctor.. but no…” He draws out his words, breath hot against her neck. He curls a lock of her blonde hair around his finger as he speaks and she can feel his hard erection pressing against her. The Doctor watches breathlessly as he pulls his belt from his pants, removing the handcuffs that are still hooked there. Arousal stirring inside her, she squirms as he pulls her arms up over her head, clicking the cuffs over her wrists and around the metal bed frame.</p><p>“You know,” she breathes at him through gritted teeth, “it wouldn’t kill you to be nice to me for once.”</p><p>The Master's eyes widen in response. He hesitates for a moment, considering her words.</p><p>“Fine,” he smiles “I can do nice, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Then he kisses her. He kisses her lips and her cheek and her neck, and then his hand is  brushing over her chest. The Doctor's body tenses at his touch, taken aback by the change in direction. His lips follow the trace of his hands, planting soft kisses over her breasts until she relaxes into his touch.</p><p>
  <em> Theta </em>
</p><p>His voice echoes, one word repeating softly, humming fondly around her mind. Her mind calms at the gesture, her eyelids fluttering shut.</p><p>The Master reaches down to gently push her legs apart, fingers tracing lightly over her clit, before dipping his head to follow.</p><p>The Doctor gasps as his tongue hits, softly stroking through her. Unable to hold his head down with her hands, she tilts her hips up in encouragement, moans escaping her lips as he continues with purposeful movements.</p><p>The Master slips his hand up her thigh, his fingers brushing a delicate pattern over her skin. She feels her body twitch in pleasure as he works his tongue against her.</p><p> When his fingers finally push inside of her again, she gasps his name in pleasure. He laps his tongue against her, fucking her fast and hard with his fingers, and letting her body build up to its peak. Her gasps echo louder throughout the cell.</p><p>“You better shut up before somebody comes looking,” he growls.</p><p>“Ahh, wha- you can't talk!” she hisses in a whisper, but grits her teeth nevertheless.</p><p>He murmurs back up at her in satisfaction when she falls silent, before dipping back down and sucking hard at her swollen clit.</p><p>He curls his finger purposefully inside of her, fucking her hard until her body contracts around his fingers, until she cries out loud as she comes- waves of pleasure rushing over her. The Master's spare hand flies up to slap his palm over her mouth as he continues to work his fingers against her clit now, working her through her orgasm.</p><p>Straining against the metal cuffs that dig into her wrists above her head, she squirms herself away until he pulls back. She collapses against the mattress of the bed, quivering slightly as she lets out a deep breath.</p><p>The Master chuckles, kneeling over her again. </p><p>“We’re not done with you yet. Turn around.”</p><p>When she makes a feeble attempt at movement, the Master pulls her over with her arms twisting around each other- still held above her head. Barely having a chance to manoeuvre herself to comfort, the Master holds her at the waist and slowly pushes himself inside of her from behind. The Doctor's body floods with pleasure at finally feeling him fully within her. The Master lets out a groan as he edges himself in further, leaning down over her back, letting his lips trace over her neck, before pulling back and pounding deeper into her.</p><p>“You finally got what you’ve been waiting for?” he pants, his breath growing shallow as he moves, “My cock deep inside of you, right where it belongs.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting.”</p><p>The Master laughs at her response, slowing his movement.</p><p>“Don’t make me make you beg for it, Doctor.” He drags his words out with his thrusts, leaving her empty for longer, and aching.</p><p>“Come on!” she moans at him, thrusting her body back towards him in an attempt to satisfy herself.</p><p>“Ah ah! What do you say!” He pulls back, sliding his cock out and brushing against her wet folds.</p><p>The Doctor’s body quivers at the touch and she makes a feral noise, finally groaning into submission.</p><p>“Please Master, I need it.”  </p><p>When he doesn’t move, she continues pushing back, desperately searching for him.</p><p>
  <em> I need you </em>
</p><p>With a satisfied smirk the Master thrusts back into her, moving faster and deeper than before. The Doctor moans into the pillow beneath her and she feels his hands curl underneath her body to cup her breasts before travelling down to reach her clit, rubbing there swiftly as he fucks her.</p><p>The Doctor barely has time to register this with a gasp, before loud blaring sirens ring from outside the cell door.</p><p>“Fuck,” growls the Master, slowing his movements. “They must know.”</p><p>“Don’t stop!” the Doctor cries over the noise, desperately near a second orgasm now. She tugs at her restraints, aching for the use of her hands, or something to quicken the pace.</p><p>The Master drags her lower half up so that she's kneeling, her chest still flat against the bed and arms uncomfortably up over her head. The sound of his hips snapping into her fast is barely audible over the screeching sirens that continue outside.</p><p>Panic and desperation shoots through the Doctor’s body. Painfully aware that the guards could be storming down the hall any second now, she squeezes her eyes shut and projects every image she has of them, into the Master's mind. Images of them together, one after another, thousands over a century, until he’s coming. He shudders over her, breathing heavily and her body weakens and falls as the memories bounce between them, her body contracting around him as he empties himself inside of her.</p><p>She hears him grumble something as he pulls himself away from her, allowing her to twist her arms back over and collapse onto her back again.</p><p>She watches, dazed as the Master swipes his clothes off the floor. </p><p>“Huh?” She murmurs, barely making herself heard over the noise.</p><p>“I said, good luck getting yourself out of those when I’m gone.”</p><p>His eyes glint through the darkness at her, an evil smile resting on his lips.</p><p>“You wouldn’t...” She growls back at him, pulling at the cuffs around her wrists.</p><p>He ignores her whilst he kneels down to tie his laces, and then stands up, patting himself down.</p><p>“I seem to have lost the key!” He feigns a horrified look, quickly turning it back to a grin. “Listen, I really should go help.” He gestures to the door, apparently concerned at the sirens still ringing through their ears. “Sounds like there’s been some trouble.” </p><p>The Doctor cries out at him, lunging her body forward as much as she can against the restraints. </p><p>“What was that?” the Master shouts, cupping his hand to his ear, “I can't hear you love… Oh!”</p><p>Eyes widening, he strides across the room, picking up the crumpled bed sheet that had gathered at the foot of the bed. Then, reaching down to the ground, he picks up the miniaturised prison guard that had been left on the floor, holding it between his fingers.</p><p>“There you go,” he says softly, placing the sheet over her squirming body and ignoring the fact that she's shouting obscenities at him.</p><p>“All tucked in!” he cooes, before placing the figure to face her on the table beside her bed. </p><p>“Now, make sure you keep an eye on her while I’m gone, officer.” He wags his finger seriously at the figurine on the table before striding over to the cell door and swinging it open.</p><p>The Doctor hears faint shouts coming from outside the cell, and the Master pulls out a ring of keys from his pocket whilst calling down the corridor.</p><p>“All in order down here, officer!”</p><p>“Thank you, officer,” she hears a call back before the door slams shut.</p><p>The Master turns to look at her through the window with a grin on his face. He holds the keys up to show her whilst speaking into her mind one more time.</p><p>
  <em> Remember where you are, Doctor. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first thing I've actually finished writing and then posted so thanks if you reached the end, and sorry if it's just 5k words of trash!<br/>Please let me know if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>